One Night
by lizzie1994
Summary: One shot. After resting for a few weeks, a date looms over Chloe's head. When it finally arrives, her werewolf is there to help keep her together. Chlerek.


Author's Note: So, I have a serious writer's block with Finally. If anybody has ANY, and I do mean *ANY* ideas on where to go with that story, please message me or leave a review, or anything! Anyways. I have been writing one shots though :3 As always, reviews equals love, and love equals more stories and chapters. So review please. :)

CPOV

After too many hotels, Kit finally brought us to a secluded house in Oregon. It was normal, average, though in the middle of a forest. It was a normal, raised ranch, though there were enough rooms for each of us to have our own room. Nothing that would bring suspicion to us. After walking through the woods, they finally opened up to a big cliff, surrounded by the Pacific Ocean.

We had been here for a couple weeks, nearing a month. Kit was still trying to figure out how to tell Simon and Tori that they were siblings. Aunt Lauren wasn't being as protective of me, giving me room like a normal teenager. Tori was...well, not any different. She was still a good friend, though got on _everybody's_ nerves once in a while. And then there was Derek.

Neither of us have had any experience dealing with relationships before. I didn't really know what to do, how far to go, when to do the extra step... But it was comfortable. We held hands in public, but that was about it. I wasn't a big fan of PDA and I knew he wasn't either.

I sat on the cliff, shivering, the ocean mist being blown in my face. There was a full moon over the water. I hugged my knees, just watching the scene. Midnight tonight. Tomorrow morning. The night my mom was killed. Aunt Lauren was depressed yesterday, though she tried not to show it. I knew I wouldn't be myself at all tomorrow. And it just adds insult to injury since I saw her ghost. I knew she was still with me, but knowing that I could contact her...

I held the tears that formed in, and swallowed despite the lump that suddenly appeared in my throat. Normally, my dad, Aunt Lauren, and I would all visit her grave, plant new flowers tomorrow instead of on Memorial Day. It's not like we could go to her gravesite; the Cabal could trace us there. Not only that, but we finally settled down. I wonder if my dad would go to her grave tomorrow...

Shaking my head sharply, I pushed that thought from my mind. I didn't need any help feeling depressed right now. I'd dwell on that another week.

"Chloe?"

I jumped, though I didn't turn around. I knew who it was. It was impossible not to know. "I'm not the best of company right now, Derek," I whispered, placing my head on my arms.

He sat besides me, one leg draped over the cliff. He handed me one his sweatshirts, like he knew I would need one. I came out here to my favorite spot close to when we went to bed. It was warmer then, and I wanted to feel the sting of the cold.

I took his sweatshirt, tossing it on. It was like a dress on me, going down to my thighs. Pushing the sleeves up, I looked up at the sky, biting my lip.

"What's wrong?" he asked, taking one of my hands. He gently played with my fingers.

"Tomorrow is the day my mom died," I whispered, focusing on different stars. "It's harder this year."

"Of course it will be. Is that why your aunt wasn't around much today?" I nodded.

"It's hard on her. Maybe harder on her than me. I don't know."

Derek hesitated, then said, "Come here," opening up his arms. I scooted over, until the gates of his arms were firmly around me. I placed my cheek on his chest, closing my eyes. I didn't cry when I was alone, and I sure didn't want to cry when Derek was here.

We just sat for a while, inhaling the brine and listening to the crashing waves. Derek had put his face in my hair, and just stayed like that.

"I want to warn you," I said, quiet and serious. "I'm not going to be me tomorrow."

He hesitated before nodded. "It's okay. I'll be here for you. Just let me know, and we can go for a walk, or whatever you need."

I smiled, heart warmed slightly. Of course, he would do anything for me. "You know, I sure am lucky," I said, now playing with his fingers.

Derek was completely lost and confused in my sudden mood change. "No other girl has you for a boyfriend."

"Don't worry. It'll stay like that," he said, chest rumbling behind me. I smiled even bigger, turning around in his arms. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I hugged him, my face in the crook of his neck.

"It better," I said warned, playful. "Otherwise I'll send a corpse after you." The deep rumbling started, and I knew he was laughing.

I kissed his cheek before moving away, standing up. "C'mon. I don't want to sit here and mope." Derek got up, following me. We walked along the cliff, hand in hand. Small comments were passed back and forth. Derek stopped, and I turned around quickly, seeing if there was trouble.

He ran his hand through his hair before pulling me into his body, arms around my waist. I leaned my head up, and he slowly bent down, our lips meeting. Gentle, soft kisses that still made my toes curl. My arms went up around his neck, and I kissed him back, perhaps a little more fierce than he had kissed me.

Smiling against my lips, Derek kissed me with so much passion I thought I would feint. The next thing I knew, my feet were no longer touching the ground and my back was pressed against something. One of Derek's hands was wrapped firmly in my hair, the other holding me up. I wrapped my legs around Derek's waist, though it was needless.

My need of oxygen caught up with me, and I broke away, gasping. Derek's lips trailed down my neck, to beneath my ear. He kissed gently (yet it still gave me fireworks) and then once more firmly on my mouth before setting me down.

Still trying to regain my breath, I leaned against the thing behind me (a tree, by the way), breathing hard. Derek put one hand next to my head, leaning down, our foreheads touching.

"You tired?" Derek asked, smiling a bit. I shrugged, not wanting to answer. He frowned. "You need to tell me. I don't want to be responsible if you're incoherent."

"I don't want to go to sleep," I whispered, any smile disappearing from my face. "I'll just have nightmares, and I might raise something. I don't really want to have to deal with that tomorrow."

Derek sighed. "So there's no way you're getting any sleep tonight?"

I shook my head, taking a deep breath. Derek stepped away, my hand a prisoner in his. He pulled me onto the trail, and headed back the way we had just came. I followed him wordlessly. The trees passed slowly, though I didn't really notice. Not much to notice, anyways. Instinct kicked in though, and I unconsciously monitored Derek to make sure he didn't notice anything.

Finally we arrived back at the cliff. I sat down in front of him, and Derek followed suit, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Don't go without sleep because of me," I said, feeling the calm wash over me like... well like ocean waves (te he).

"If I went back to bed, I'd still be worried about you. Either I go back to the house and not get any sleep or spend time with you and not get any sleep."

I nodded, looking up at the stars. With Derek's arms tight around me, feeling his calm, easy breathing, and his relaxed heartbeat, I felt myself relax. He has such an have an affect on me. Whenever he was uptight, I was stressed. And when he was relaxed like he is now, I could fall asleep.

"You know, before my dad took me in, I never got to see the stars. The only time I got to go outside was during the day. I wondered what the stars looked like; did they really look like the stickers we got when we did something right? I really wanted to see a shooting star, too. That's what I nearly dreamed of. So when Dad did take me home, the first thing we did as a family was sit outside and watch the stars."

"Did you ever see a shooting star?" I asked him, intrigued by his past once again.

I felt him nod. "Yeah. Made a wish too, as stupid as it seems."

I frowned. "It's not stupid to wish for something."

"It was when I finally got a family and I didn't have to live there anymore. I finally got to be somewhat normal, and actually be cared about. And I didn't have to deal with those other boys. It was stupid to wish on a star because I had all I really needed."

I took a moment to think. Even if I tried to think of someway to prove that he wasn't being selfish, he wouldn't understand. "So what did you wish for?"

"To never leave them. That's all I really wanted, was for a family."

"And now you're family got a whole lot bigger," I said, smiling. "You have Simon, Kit, Tori, Me..."

I felt lips brush my neck. "Yeah. I'm glad I have you."

My alarm on my watch went off, and I took a couple deep breaths. Here we go.

"Do you want to be alone?" Derek asked me, hesitating. I thought for a second before shaking my head.

"No, I-I..." There was no good way of saying how much I needed him there, to help me get through the next twenty four hours. Just remembering seeing her ghost...

I bit my lip, trying to keep the tears back. Derek seemed to understand what I was trying to convey, and rubbed my shoulders. A sob broke through my shield, and the tears came. Derek paused, not sure if he was helping or hurting the fact, but continued anyways. We just sat there, me crying and Derek trying to help in any way he could.

* * *

DPOV

She started crying, horrific sobs that shook her entire body. I stopped, my hands on her back. She seemed to lean against me, so I took that as a sign and continued from where I had left off.

If I had seen her like this when we left the Lyle House, I would've had no idea what to do. In fact, I am still unsure and anxious as to if I was helping at all. I didn't know what Chloe needed, but she seemed like she just needed somebody. And for once, it was me.

It seemed like hours passed by when her sobs slowed. Leaning on me, her breathing slowed. I wasn't sure as if I should wake her up or not. She didn't need to raise anything today. I wasn't even sure if she would have the state of mind to get rid of it. But I knew she was exhausted, and this could be her one chance at any break from her own thoughts.

I brought Chloe to the side of me, and laid back. She rested her head on my arm, snuggling to me. I wrapped the arm she was laying on around her waist, and put the other one under my head.

The stars were brighter here than they were in New York. Less smog, I guess. In a way, they reminded me of Chloe. There was always something new that made me love them even more every time I looked at them. A shooting star happened to go by at that moment. Thinking for a second, I closed my eyes before making my wish.

_I wish that Chloe won't feel too much pain today._

It was one of the wishes that I've made that I truly felt good about. Of course, it was Chloe. Such a selfless, giving, heart warming... I looked over at her, seeing how calm she was. I debated bringing her back to the house; she's had enough nights on the hard ground. After getting to my feet, I picked her up carefully, bridal style, and carried her back to the house.

Walking up the stairs, I brought Chloe to her room, laying her in bed and taking off her shoes before covering her up. As I was about to leave, she muttered, "Where are you going?"

"To my room," I said, turning around.

"Well don't."

I laughed quietly. "You want me to stay in here for the night?"

She yawned, turning over, and looked at me with dreary eyes. "No, I want you to stay for two and a half minutes," she said sarcastically.

I walked over, and she sat up, going to her closet. "Can you please turn around?"

I did as she asked, hearing the whispering of fabric before a light touch pressed on my shoulder. "Kay, I'm all decent."

I blushed slightly before turning around. She got back into bed, sitting up, waiting for me. I took off my sweatshirt and shirt, folding them and putting them on a chair. Doing the same with my pants, I walked over to the small bed and laid down. Chloe scooted over so that there was room for the both of us. After I put my arm around her, she snuggled close to me.

"Night Derek," she murmured, barely intelligible.

I smiled, before mumbling, "Night Chloe."

Hopefully that day wouldn't be too bad after all.


End file.
